What Happened Next
by RamblesByTay
Summary: Jim has just withdrawn from consideration for a job at Dunder Mifflin HQ in New York, broke up with Karen, and asked out the girl of his dreams. This is how I imagined what the rest of the day at the workplace would have been like.
**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, this is my first completed story ever. It is not the greatest, but at least it is something. Right? Maybe sometime down the road I will write a better version of this or something. Anyways, I started this back in November and only completed it now. How's that for procrastination? I hope that you guys enjoy this, and I thank those of you whom choose to read this. By the way, I know there are a lot more POVs than stories should have, but if any of you have watched the great show known as _The Office_ , then you know that it is all about the different POVs. **

**For someone special.**

* * *

 _"I haven't heard anything. But I bet Jim got the job. I mean, why wouldn't he? He's totally qualified and smart. Everyone loves him. And if he never comes back again, that's okay. We're friends. And I'm sure we'll stay friends. We just... We never got the timing right. You know? I shot him down, and then he did the same to me and…"_

 _Pam paused for a second before continuing._

 _"But you know what? It's okay. I am totally fine. Everything is gonna be totally—"_

 _Before she could finish her sentence, Jim opened the door to the conference room._

 _"Pam," Jim began before noticing the camera. "Sorry." The tall male shifted his attention back to the frizzy-haired receptionist, "Um, are you free for dinner tonight?"_

 _"Yes," answered Pam, surprised._

 _"All right. Then it's a date."_

 _As soon as the door had shut behind Jim, Pam began smiling blissfully in thought. This was the last thing she would have expected to happen today. She felt as light as a cloud. Still smiling and biting her lower lip, Pam looked back up at the camera. Her green eyes were shining with unshed tears of euphoria._

 _"I'm sorry, what was the question?"_

 **T. O.**

Jim was reeling after his recent string of spontaneous decisions. He woke up this morning with the intention of acing his interview and getting the job at Dunder Mifflin HQ, and possibly living with Karen in New York. That is, until he found the good luck note Pam had included in his portfolio during the interview. It was when he read it and when David Wallace asked him the question, " _Where do you see yourself in ten years?"_ that everything clicked for Jim.

He did not think about the promotion or Karen; he did not even think about the future. Jim thought about the company's annual beach trip, when Pam had confessed that she cancelled her wedding because of Jim and how she missed having fun with him. He thought about how he admitted that, even though he was back, he did not feel like he was really back from Stamford. He thought about how Pam told him that she wished he would come back, and how on the inside he wished so, too. It was then he realized that after everything that has happened, he and Pam both want the same thing now. He knew that if he asked her out she would say yes. He knew that he did not really want to be with Karen. He knew that instead of trying to fill the void with a new girlfriend and a better job, he could do something about it. And that is exactly what he did.

Sitting at his desk, Jim turned on his computer and began checking his e-mail and seeing what work needed to be done. However, the brown-eyed male was still distracted by the day's events. He decided to at least get some work done, so he picked up his phone to try to make a sale. Before Jim could finish dialing the number, he found himself watching as Pam emerged from the conference room, smiling broadly. Her smile only grew as their eyes met, causing a smile to form on Jim's face as well. Jim waved at Pam with his free hand and Pam waved back. Jim then made a silly face prompting Pam to laugh before also making one. He then finished dialing the client's number and turned to grab a sheet of paper.

 **T. O.**

Dwight, who had looked up from his computer just as Pam was sticking out her tongue and goofily wiggling her eyebrows in a seductive manner, looked around to see if Pam was looking at anyone else. Jim was in a call and discussing prices and everyone else was working. He watched as Pam smiled as she walked towards the reception desk. At first the beet farmer ignored it and continued with his own sales calls, but as he finished and glanced back at the reception desk he found Pam looking in his and Jim's direction and smiling. After glancing back and forth between Pam and his computer a few times, Dwight frowned and began to try to get Jim's attention.

"Psst, Jim."

Jim held up his index finger, gesturing for Dwight to wait a moment as he continued to speak to the client.

"Jim. Jim!" Dwight hissed in a whisper.

The taller male held up his finger once again and began to close the call.

"For the love of God. Idiot!"

"What is it Dwight?"

"I need to speak to you. Not here, it has to be in private. Follow me."

Jim looked over at Pam who was now busy shredding a few papers and began to follow Dwight to the kitchen.

"Hurry up," snapped Dwight as he closed the door behind the two of them. "I have a problem."

Jim eyed Dwight while thinking of a thousand comebacks, but instead he decided to play along.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Pam. She keeps ogling at me like a cat taunting its prey."

"Meaning?"

"You idiot, isn't it obvious? She is plotting to get rid of me."

"You really think she is trying to get rid of you?"

"It only makes sense. So tell me, are you two conspiring against me? Because I will fight you. I've got skills that would make your head spin like an Owl's. Only then your neck would break and I would remain victorious."

Dwight watched with a serious expression as Jim nodded for a moment.

"You know what Dwight? Today's a good day."

"What?" Dwight asked, confused.

Jim simply smiled to himself and left the kitchen. Dwight watched as Jim sat at his desk and went back to calling clients. He continued to watch Jim for a moment before noticing the documentary camera.

"They know better than to conspire against me. They are far too inferior," he stated before looking at the camera thoughtfully. "Maybe Pam is PMSing again?"

 **T. O.**

Pam watched as Jim, and eventually Dwight, left the kitchen and walk to their respective desks. Jim had an amused look on his face while Dwight looked… Well, like Dwight. Only somewhat confused. The petite red head wondered what could have possibly been said, but smiled to herself.

Jim will probably tell me about it tonight, she thought to herself. Pam looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. It was nearly time to clock out and go home, meaning it was nearly time to get ready for her first real date with Jim. Pam bit her lip once again as she smiled. She still could not believe that Jim had asked her out. Her head was filled with questions, but she honestly did not care. None of them really mattered. Pam tapped her foot on the ground for a moment before answering the phone.

5:00 came by quickly, and most of her coworkers were already out the door. Pam grabbed her jacket and purse and looked around. Jim was finishing his last client call for the day, so she decided to stick around a little while longer. When he finished, he packed his bag and made his way to the coat rack.

"So Beesly, have I got a story to tell you tonight," he smiled.

Pam raised her eyebrow and looked at the tall male with a mischievous look.

"Any hints?"

Jim shook his head. "Nope, sorry. You have to wait."

"Just one hint?"

Jim placed his hand under his chin, acting as though he was deep in thought.

"Hmm," he said before smiling. "Sorry, you're going to have to wait until tonight."

Pam nodded with a playfully sarcastic look.

"Right."

The pair entered the elevator.

"So…"

"Nope, you have to wait until tonight."

"Not even a small hint?"

Pam's expression was sneaky as she was sure that Jim would budge before they even left the building. She watched as Jim silently shook his head. The receptionist took a step closer to her friend.

"Pretty please?"

Jim looked thoughtful for a moment and also stepped closer. Pam was slightly taken aback when he leaned forward; she found herself watching Jim while expecting a passionate kiss like the one they shared during the casino night. Just as their lips were close to touching, Jim pulled back and winked.

"Sorry, no-can-do."

Pam smacked Jim playfully on his chest, scoffing.

"What?"

Pam shook her head and listened as Jim teased her until they reached the main floor. She crossed her arms and walked ahead to the parking lot as Jim continued on, but waited on him to catch up so they could walk to their cars together. Jim began to put his bag in the passenger seat, then looked back at Pam.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 sharp, okay?"

"Sure," Pam said as she placed her handbag in her car.

"Still want that hint?"

Pam thought for a moment before answering.

"Nah."

"Nah? Two minutes ago you were begging for a hint. Are you sure about that, Beesly?"

Pam shook her head while saying that it can wait until tonight.

"All right," Jim said before pausing for a moment. "One more thing."

"Huh?"

That was all Pam could say as she curiously watched Jim walk towards her, only to find themselves in the midst of a short kiss.

"Oh."

Jim smiled at Pam and walked back to his car and entered it. As he turned it on, the tall male rolled down his window.

"7:00, okay?"

Pam nodded and grinned, "yeah, sure."

As Jim left, Pam's grin widened and she looked down.

"Everything is gonna be totally okay."


End file.
